Ce garçon assis à tes côtés ne veut plus de toi
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Saison 9, post "I'm no angel" : Tu te sens mal, petit ange cassé sans ailes. Il y a ce garçon à qui tu voudrais tout donner, assis à côté de toi...sauf qu'il ne veut plus de toi, petit humain désespéré.


**Titre **: Ce garçon assis à tes côtés ne veut plus de toi

**Fandom **: Supernatural (SPOILER S9)  
**Rating** : PG  
**Genres **: Romance & Angst

**Personnage/Couple** : Dean/Castiel  
**Nombre de mots** : 795

**Commentaires** : Se situe après l'épisode Métronaomiedick "I'm no angel", 3ème épisode de la saison 9. J'ai tout plein de feels Destiel après l'épisode 10

* * *

C'est vraiment terrible, parce que la personne assise juste à côté de toi, qui regarde la route défiler, les mains sur le volant, a chamboulé toute ton existence elle t'a fait rêver à des choses que tu n'aurais jamais pu espérer seul, elle t'a donné sa force et son courage, tu lui as offert ta vie en échange, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle – n'importe quoi – parce qu'à tes yeux, c'est une personne exceptionnelle, fantastique. Tu n'as jamais rien vu de pareil, tu n'as jamais rencontré une âme aussi droite, un cœur aussi pur, et ses meurtrissures te font aussi mal que si c'était les tiennes tu l'aimes de façon inconditionnelle, sans demander, sans le dire, parce que votre relation est au-delà des mots, et que tu as peur de tout briser en mettant des paroles sur quelque chose qui n'a de sens que parce qu'elle est intangible, impossible à décrire. De toute manière, tu ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer, tu es déjà tellement troublé par tous ces changements, tous ces bouleversements qu'il a provoqué en toi, sans le vouloir. C'est ta faute aussi, tu le sais. Tu as aimé te laisser embarquer, tu as cru – et tu crois toujours – en ce qu'il t'a dit. Tu voudrais être proche, tu voudrais être là pour lui, comme il a été là pour toi (tu commences aussi à t'intéresser au sexe, parce qu'après tout, si c'est agréable avec quelqu'un que l'on connaît à peine, quelle sorte d'extase tu pourrais bien atteindre entre ses bras ? D'autant plus qu'il te paraît bien plus expérimenté que tu ne l'es, comme dans bien des domaines à présent, et tu t'imagines des actes auquel tu n'as certainement pas le droit, non, pas après tous tes méfaits...).

.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, justement, il n'est pas là pour toi, et tu te sens comme la plus insignifiante, la plus rejetée, la plus misérable créature du Seigneur.

Tu ne lui as rien demandé, parce que tu t'étais tellement habitué à cet amour sans paroles que tu étais persuadé qu'il était réciproque et de même intensité. Tu en étais si SÛR !

Il l'avait déjà prouvé tant de fois. Ton bel homme aux yeux verts. Quand il posait son regard sur toi, à certains moments, avec ses lèvres souriant d'une certaine manière un peu coupable, un peu tordue et maladroite, tu sentais quelque chose vaciller en toi comme une flamme dans le vent tu savais qu'il ressentait la même chose quand c'était toi qui lui souriait spontanément, et ça te rendait heureux. Juste ça. C'était bien assez, cette sensation agréable quand tu te sentais aimé, assez pour repousser la nuit, l'Enfer et les ténèbres du désespoir.

.

C'est lui qui t'a demandé de partir, alors que tu pensais te rapprocher de lui encore un peu. Même si des aveux ne sont pas nécessaires, tu avais néanmoins cru que vous pourriez...

Tu te sens tellement idiot d'avoir été naïf. Tu es tellement, tellement naïf. Tu te fais tout le temps avoir. Tu es stupide, stupide, stupide, petit ange sans ailes, inutile, cassé, sans intérêt...

Il ne veut plus de toi à ses côtés. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tu pensais qu'il t'aimait, qu'il était venu te chercher pour ça. Une énième preuve qu'il tient à toi.

Pensait-il que tu pourrais encore lui servir ? Déçu par ton nouvel état, il refuse que tu restes ? Alors que tu aurais fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir...ce n'était pas suffisant ? Tu étais devenu un poids ? Il s'était rendu compte combien tu étais laid à l'intérieur, et il avait pris la décision de t'abandonner à ton triste sort ?

.

Le garçon assis à côté de toi est la personne avec qui tu voudrais vivre ce qu'il te reste de temps sur cette Terre toutes ces longues années, sans exception. Plus rien ne semble vous séparer, tu as décidé de tout lâcher pour être avec lui à lui. Tu ne mérites pas le reste, mais ça, c'est tout ce que tu as jamais voulu, c'est humble, juste quelques décennies avec lui, le regarder quand tu en as envie, discuter, passer du temps ensemble. Être enfin à ta vraie place. C'est enfin possible, il te semblait qu'il n'y avait qu'à lui tendre la main...

Il a réduit tes espoirs en miettes, parce que lui, il ne veut pas de toi. Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu n'oses pas demander. Tu as peur de la réponse, tu ne connais plus très bien la personne à côté de toi, ce magnifique et terrible être humain qui piétine ce que tu es, tes sentiments et tes désirs.

Il ne veut pas de toi...il...

Ne veut pas de toi.


End file.
